


Forever

by Sugaandspice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Divorce, Family, Flashbacks, Love, M/M, cute nicknames, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaandspice/pseuds/Sugaandspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei and Tadashi have been together for a long time, but Tadashi still has doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

“Tsukki!” Tadashi cried.

            Kei sighed softly. He pushed his chair back from his desk and stood up. He made his way into the other room where Tadashi last was. There, he found the dark haired boy sitting in the middle of the living room, one child pulling his hair and the other climbing onto his back.

            “Aw, Tadashi.”

            Kei chuckled softly, making Tadashi pout. Kei took out his phone and pulled up his camera, snapping a few pictures.

            “Tsukki!”

            “I’m coming, I’m coming.”

            Kei walked over to Tadashi and took Akira off his back. He flipped him upside down, making the little boy laugh loudly.

            “Papa, stop!” he cried.

            Kei dropped the boy on the couch then grabbed the other, picking him up and tucking him under his arm. He dropped Izumi next to Akira and started to tickle them, making both boys giggle and squirm.

            “Why are you being mean to Daddy?” Kei asked, grinning down at them. “What did Daddy do to you?”

            “Papa!” Izumi cried.

            “Be nice to Daddy.”

            Kei laughed softly and stood back up. He turned around and held his hand out to Tadashi.

            “We were playing though.” Izumi said. “Daddy wanted to play.”

            Tadashi stood up and took Kei’s hand, lacing their fingers together. He leaned his head on Kei’s shoulder and sighed softly.

            “Daddy wants to take a nap.” Tadashi mumbled.

            “That sounds nice.” Kei sad. “Or we can play some other way.”

            He kissed Tadashi’s head and he blushed.

            “Shhh.” He said. “Babies.”

            “I’m not a baby!” Akira cried. “I’m three.”

            “Yeah, and a half!” Izumi added.

            “And Daddy is thirty.” Kei said.

            “Daddy, you’re old.”

            Tadashi scoffed.

            “Papa is older than I am!” he cried.

            “Only by a month and a half.”

            Tadashi rolled his eyes.

            “You’re still such a smarta—”

            “Hey!”

            “I wasn’t gonna say that!”

            “Say what?” Izumi asked.

            “Daddy, why are you fighting with Papa?”

            Kei and Tadashi stopped immediately. Tadashi swallowed hard and Kei squeezed his hand gently. He knew fighting and talking about fighting always made Tadashi uneasy. His parents fought a lot and ended up getting a divorce when he was seventeen. His mom left and he hasn’t seen her since then. Kei knew Tadashi had always been close to his mom and it broke his heart seeing how upset it made Tadashi.

            “W-w-we…”

            “Baby, shhh…” Kei whispered.

            He gave Tadashi’s hand a soft squeeze and he nodded, shutting his eyes tightly and willing himself not to cry. He slipped away, running to the bathroom to calm down.

            “Daddy and I weren’t fighting,” Kei said. “We were just talking loudly.”

            “Isn’t that what fighting is?”

            “I just wanted to make sure Daddy wasn’t going to say a bad word.”

            “So you weren’t fighting with him?” Izumi asked.

            “Right.” Kei said. “Daddy doesn’t like fighting.”

            “Why not?”

            “Well because fighting is bad.” Kei said.

            “But Daddy says sitting too close to the tv is bad too.” Akira said.

            “It is.”

            “Why is that bad?”

            “You’ll have bad eyes and have to wear glasses.”

            “Like you and Izumi?”

            Kei nodded.

            “Yes, but me and Izumi don’t have glasses for that reason.”

            “Why do I have to have glasses?” Izumi asked.

            “Well you just couldn’t see.”

            “But how do you know if I couldn’t read until last month?”

            “We just knew.”

            “Why do you need glasses, Papa?” Akira asked.

            “I can’t see either.”

            “How long have you had them?”

            “Twenty four years.”

            “Wow!” Akira cried. “That’s a long time.”

            Kei chuckled softly.

            “Yes, it’s a very long time.”

            “Papa, where did Daddy go?” Izumi asked. “Did we make him mad? Did I hurt his hair?”

            “No, Daddy just needed a break.”

            “From us?”

            Izumi raised his arms up and Kei picked him up. The little boy wrapped his arms around Kei’s neck and held onto him tightly as Kei picked up Akira. He carried them to the bedroom and sat them down on their respective beds.

            “Put your pajamas on, okay? It’s time for bed.”

            The boys nodded and got down, walking over to their dresser. Akira pulled out the dinosaur pajamas and ran to the bathroom to put them on. Izumi took out his planet pajamas and then closed the drawer, turning to look up at Kei.

            “Papa, why don’t I look like Akira?” he asked.

            “Your fraternal twins.”

            “What does f-f-fra… that word you said? What does it mean?”

            “It means that you’re twins, but you don’t look alike.”

            Kei bent down and picked Izumi up again.

            “It’s okay though, you look like me.”

            “But I wanna look like Daddy.”

            “You act like Daddy.”

            Izumi pouted and Kei laughed softly. He kissed his forehead and sighed.

            “You act just like Daddy.”

            Akira walked back into the bedroom and Kei put Izumi down so he could change. He ran off and Kei watched Akira carefully as he crawled into bed. Kei tucked him in and sighed softly.

            “Are you sad, Papa?”

            “No, I’m alright.”

            Kei smiled and kissed Akira’s forehead. When Izumi came back he crawled into bed and Kei tucked him in as well. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stifled a yawn.

            “Do we get a story?” he asked.

            “Daddy usually reads one but he hasn’t come back yet.”

            “I’m not very good at stories, but I can try.”

            “Can you go get Daddy?”

            “Daddy needs to rest.” Kei said. “He spends all day with you.”

            Akira frowned.

            “Does he not love us?”

            “Don’t you ever say that again.” Kei said. “Daddy and I both love you very much. Daddy doesn’t work though and he spends all day at home with the two of you while I go to work and sometimes it wears him out. He still loves you; he just needs to get some sleep.”

            The twins nodded slightly and Kei sighed. Being a parent was a lot harder than he thought it would be. Akiteru never had children so he didn’t get any experience before Tadashi told him he wanted to adopt. He loved the twins, but sometimes they were a handful. He admired Tadashi for being able to stay with them all day without losing his mind. He knew he got stressed sometimes, but he was still doing a great job at raising their children.

            “Papa, why did you name us what you did?” Izumi asked.

            “And why are there two of us?”

            “And where do babies come from to begin with?”

            Kei laughed softly.

            “I think you’re both a little young to know that, but I can tell you where you got your names.”

            Izumi nodded.

            “Do that.”

            “Yeah,” Akira agreed. “Instead of a bedtime story.”

            “Alright. I can do that.”

            Kei smiled and took a deep breath before beginning.

            “Babies typically are born only one at a time,” he said. “But sometimes there can be twins or triplets and that’s what you two are. You’re twins. Daddy said he wanted twins because that way neither of you would be alone and you would have someone to play with. I had an older brother—”

            “Uncle Akiteru?”

            Kei nodded.

            “But he’s seven years older than I am and we haven’t been very close in a long time.”

            “Is that why we never see him?”

            “Yes.”

            “Do you miss him?”

            “Sometimes, but that’s not important right now.” Kei said. “Unlike me, Daddy didn’t have any siblings and he didn’t like being an only child so he wanted to make sure that whenever he had children then he had more than one so they would have someone.”

            “Daddy’s very nice. Izumi is my best friend.”

            Kei smiled.

            “That’s good to hear. That would make Daddy very happy.” He said. “And yes, Daddy is very nice. He’s _my_ best friend.”

            “Do you love him?”

            Kei laughed.

            “Of course I loved him. I’ve loved Daddy for a very long time. He’s the only person I have ever wanted to be with.”

            “Are you like Cinderella?”

            “Well I wouldn’t exactly say that,” Kei said. “But I would say… Nevermind. You’re too young for that.”

            “But Papa!”

            “No.”

            Izumi crossed his arms pouted.

            “Fine.”

            “Now as far as your names go,” Kei said. “That was really easy.”

            “Where did mine come from?” Akira asked.

            “Akira means intelligence. Daddy and I were both in the top of our class and we knew that our kids would grow up to be smart too so we picked a name that actually meant that.”

            “And what about me?” Izumi asked.

            “You were born in spring and whenever we first saw you we saw your cute little nose and your rosy cheeks and Daddy mentioned that you looked like a fresh spring flower. Izumi means spring.”

            “What does your name mean?”

            “And Daddy’s?”

            “Well Kei means firefly and Tsukishima means Moon Island.” Kei told them. “Tadashi means loyalty and Yamaguchi means Mountain Entrance.”

            “I thought it meant stars.”

            “No, Daddy just likes stars.”

            “Why?”

            Kei paused, a smile spreading across his face as he thought back to the numerous times he and Tadashi had laid in the abandoned field or on his roof stargazing. They had gone to separate colleges and that was the longest they had ever been apart before. The stars meant a lot to Tadashi during that time.

            _“Tsukki, look out your window.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Just do it.”_

_“But I’m studying. I have a big test tomorrow.”_

_“Please!”_

_“Alright, alright. I’m going.”_

_“Good.”_

_Kei could practically hear Tadashi smiling through the phone._

_“I’m looking out the window. Now what?”_

_“Isn’t the mood pretty?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Isn’t it cool how both of us can see it even though you’re all the way out in Tokyo?”_

_“I guess.” He said. “Is that all you wanted? This test is super important, Yams.”_

_“Oh… sorry… I just…”_

_The line went silent for a moment and then he heard sniffling. His heart sank. He knew he was the reason Tadashi was crying. If he had just looked out the damn window without complaining then he would still be happy._

_“Tadashi…”_

_“I just really miss you, Tsukki…”_

_“I know, I miss you too.”_

_“Y-y-you do?”_

_“Of course.” Kei said. “Tadashi, I love you. I haven’t seen you in so long and I would love to have you here right now.”_

_“When will you be back home?”_

_“Soon.”_

_“What is soon?”_

_“Two more weeks. I just have to get through all my finals.”_

_“I want you here now.”_

_“I know, Yams, I would be there now if I could be.”_

_The line was silent again and then Kei spoke up._

_“I love you, Tadashi.”_

_“I love you too, Kei.”_

_“Now look out the window again. Look for the big bright star and find the big dipper.”_

_“I found it.”_

_“Every time you look at that I want you think of me. I’ll be back to you soon, okay?”_

_“Okay.”_

_“And Tadashi?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Never forget that I love you.”_

_Tadashi sniffed softly._

_“I love you too.”_

_“Get some sleep, alright?”_

_“Yes. Good luck on your test.”_

_“Thank you. Goodnight, sleep well. I love you.”_

_“Goodnight, Tsukki. I love you too.”_

Kei felt a small pressure on his arm and was shaken away from his thoughts. He looked down at Izumi and smiled slightly.

            “Daddy just loves stars.” He said. “Now get some sleep, okay?”

            “Wait, I have another question!”

            “What is it?”

            “Why did Uncle Akiteru marry a girl but Uncle Koushi married a boy?”

            “Well…”

            “Can I marry a boy?”

            “When the time comes then you can marry whoever you’d like. Daddy and I will love and support you no matter what.” Kei said. “Now no more questions, its bedtime. Goodnight, boys.”

            “Goodnight, Papa.”

            Kei got up and turned off the light then walked to his bedroom. He found Tadashi lying in bed reading a book.

            “You okay?”

            “Yeah.” Tadashi sighed. “I just panicked.”

            “I understand.” Kei said. “Do you feel better now?”

            Tadashi nodded.

            “Much. I didn’t really cry. I just took a shower and then laid down and waited for you.”

            “I’m here now.”

            “I see.”

            Kei changed clothes and crawled into bed next to Tadashi. He wrapped his arms around him and waited for Tadashi to put down his book before pulling him close. Tadashi cuddled close, resting his head on Kei’s chest.

            “You’re such a good dad, Tsukki.”

            “So are you.”

            “Yeah, but you calm them down better.”

            “You’re still a good day. You do an amazing job at raising them while I’m at work and you’ve taught them well. Although they already want to know where babies come from.”

            “That’s not my fault.”

            “I know.”

            Tadashi sighed softly.

            “Tsukki…” He said quietly. “It gets hard without you here every day.”

            “I’m sorry…” Kei said softly. “It’s almost summertime though so school will be out. I don’t have to teach classes then.”

            “So you’ll be here for me?”

            “All for you.”

            He kissed Tadashi’s forehead and the younger boy smiled.

            “Why do you still call me Tsukki?” Kei asked. “We’re married. Tsukishima is your last name too.”

            “I know, but I still think it’s cute.”

            “But I’m your husband. You should call me Kei.”

            “Do you not like it?” Tadashi frowned. “I’m sorry, I’ll stop.”

            “I have always loved it coming from you. If it makes you happy then you can still call me Tsukki.”

            “Okay.”

            Tadashi giggled softly.

            “That sounds like oh, Kei.”

            Kei rolled his eyes.

            “You’re a dork.”

            “But I’m _your_ dork.”

            “True.”

            “You remember back in college where you said to look at the big dipper and think of you?”

            “Yes.”

            “I still do that.”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah.”

            Tadashi sighed softly.

            “I just love you a lot. You make me really happy and I don’t know what I would ever do without you.”

            Kei smiled and leaned in, kissing Tadashi gently.

            “I love you so much.” he whispered.

            “I love you too, Kei.”

            He grew quiet and Kei knew what he was thinking.

            “Hey…” he said quietly.

            Tadashi looked up and Kei spoke again.

            “We aren’t your parents; we’re not going to get divorced. I love you and you love me and there is not a single thing that I wouldn’t do for you. I promise. I loved you years ago and I love you now and I will love you up until I take my last breath. I love you, Tsukishima Tadashi. I will love you forever. I promise.”

            Tadashi’s eyes started to water and Kei hugged him tightly.

            “Thank you, Kei.” Tadashi whispered.

            He leaned up and pressed his lips to Kei’s gently.

            “I love you so much.”

            “I love you too, Tadi.”

            Tadashi giggled softly and kissed him again.

            “Forever?”

            “Forever and ever.”


End file.
